Touch screen devices typically provide a keyboard interface by which a user can provide input to an application. Oftentimes, the keyboard interface will not be displayed until the user selects a portion of an application's interface that can receive keyboard input (e.g., a textbox). Once displayed, the keyboard interface will typically consume a large percentage of the screen. This is especially true with smart phones and smaller tablets where the keyboard interface may consume up to 50% of the screen. As a result, there will be limited screen space left for displaying content. In cases where it is desired or necessary to view the content while providing input, the size of the keyboard may substantially degrade the user experience.